Deputy Durland
|image = S1e8 durland in cave.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Keith Ferguson |inspiration = |fullname = Deputy Edwin Durland |alias = |personality = |birthday = 20s (born May 20 - June 21, 1980s) |occupation = Police officer Handyman at the Mystery Shack (former) |alliance = Gravity Falls Police Department Mystery Shack (former) |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Grandma Durland† (grandmother) |pets = |friends = Sheriff Blubs Gideon Gleeful (former) Steve |minions = |enemies = |likes = | Vacations}} |dislikes = Working |powers = |weapons = A nightstick is a dimwitted, incompetent policeman in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and Sheriff Blubs' right-hand man. History Early life As a teenager, Durland was employed as a handyman at the Mystery Shack, however he was fired and replaced by Soos. Following of his employment in Gravity Falls' Sheriff Department, he was informed of the Northwest Cover-up and was trained to prevent its disclosure. Season 1 Durland is first seen in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," alongside Sheriff Blubs on Lake Gravity Falls. There, they, alongside the crowd of people, laugh at Old Man McGucket's explanation about the mysterious Gobblewonker destroying his boat. It is later shown that he and the Sheriff arrested Stan for harassing other people on the lake, and gave him a tracking device that he must wear on his ankle. His next appearance is in "Headhunters." He and Blubs are called to the crime scene when Wax Stan is murdered. When Dipper volunteered to help solve the case, Durland and Blubs believe an adorable "city boy" like Dipper couldn't possibly solve the mystery. Then Durland and Blubs run to see a "23-16" (watch someone fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth). Later, he and Blubs raid Toby Determined's Gravity Falls Gossiper when Dipper accuses him of being the culprit. However, he was with a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez at the time, so he is found innocent. Later, after Dipper successfully defeats the wax men, the Deputy and Sheriff come to the Mystery Shack, and Blubs tells Dipper he's confident that he couldn't solve the case, and takes a long sip of his coffee. When Dipper informed him that he had solved the case, the sheriff spews his drink into the Deputy's face. Durland then spits his drink into the Sheriff's face in turn, causing them both to drive away and crash. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," he is seen at the Greasy's Diner, using a radar gun to record how fast Blubs can eat a stack of pancakes. Durland later appears in downtown when one of the fire hydrants is destroyed. Durland guesses correctly as to what Blubs is thinking and he and Blubs decide to take off their uniforms and run around the fire hydrant in circles, rather than solving the mystery. In the episode "Irrational Treasure," Durland and Blubs are the announcers of the ceremony at Pioneer Day. At the ceremony, Durland keeps ringing his bell, even when an elderly lady in the crowd's purse gets stolen. Later on in the episode, a dispatcher gives the Deputy and Sheriff orders to apprehend Dipper and Mabel before they can discover Gravity Falls' secret: That it was founded by the embarrassing 8 1/2 president, Quentin Trembley. Later Blubs and Durland successfully catch Dipper and Mabel by following the trail of candy wrappers Mabel accidentally leaves behind. Blubs tells them that finding Trembley's body is his and Durland's special mission, and now that they found it, they can't let Dipper and Mabel talk about it with anyone. They decide to escort Dipper and Mabel to Washington, along with the rest of the evidence of Trembley's existence. They then attempt to halt Trembley, Mabel and Dipper's escape. They corner the trio on top of the train. However, after Dipper points out that Trembley is still technically the President, as he never legally resigned from the Presidency, Trembley orders the Sheriff and Deputy to cease, and take a vacation, an order which they are eager to follow. Durland appears in "The Time Traveler's Pig," riding the ferris wheel with Sheriff Blubs at the Mystery Fair. He reappears in "Summerween," dressed up as Sheriff Blubs while trick-or-treating with him. In "Bottomless Pit!," Durland, along with Blubs, stop Grunkle Stan after seeing a bear drive his car. Stan lies to the officers by claiming that a doctor has assigned him a seeing-eye bear. He then gives Sheriff Blubs a fake doctor's note signed by "Dr. Medicine". Later, Durland and Blubs show up at the Mystery Shack after discovering that there is no Dr. Medicine in Gravity Falls. Stan, who had a pair of Truth Telling Teeth, admits that he lied to them, as well as admitting some of his previous crimes. Before the cops could arrest Stan, Mabel reluctantly lies to cover for her uncle, saying that he is secretly a crime fiction author and that he was telling them about a character in his upcoming book, which the officers believed. In "The Deep End," Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs are first seen at the Gravity Falls Pool. When Durland applies sunscreen on Blubs' back, Wendy tosses a rescue buoy at the two cops, which scares them and prevents them from moving. The cops are later seen sleeping inside their police car at night. When Dipper is chasing Mabel through the town in a golf cart, Blubs and Durland get awakened by the noise the vehicles were making. They are oblivious to the fact that the twins are speeding, as Durland comments that the sound was probably from their dream. In "Carpet Diem," Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland watch from their squad car as Old Man McGucket chases Soos (Who was trapped in Waddles' body at the time). Blubs remarks that his horoscope came true, then he and Durland start talking about their star signs. They later go to the Mystery Shack to investigate some noise, and briefly switch bodies with Candy, Dipper, and Grenda, thanks to the Electron Carpet. In "Boyz Crazy," Durland and Blubs arrest Ergman Bratsman for not having a rear license plate on his car. In "Land Before Swine," Durland and Blubs are sitting in their police car, unsuccessfully attempting to finish a maze. Suddenly, a Pterodactyl swoops down and rips off the roof of their car. Instead of reporting the incident, the two of them decide to take a drive in their makeshift convertible. In "Gideon Rises," Durland and Blubs are urged to arrest Dipper and Mabel by the irate Gideon. However, Stan then arrives and reveals that Gideon has been spying on the entire town. Durland and Blubs ruefully arrest Gideon, Durland being the one who handcuffs him. Shorts In "TV Shorts 2," he is shown to run a show called 'Teenz Talk' along with Sheriff Blubs. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Durland and Blubs show up at the Mystery Shack is Back party, announcing that they have been getting noise complaints. Later, they are later seen rapping together. In "Blendin's Game," a young Durland is seen getting fired from his job as the handyman of the Mystery Shack. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," he and Blubs are shown to be hugging each other and crying in terror on the cover of a newspaper while Dipper fights off a vampire bat. They are later shown rushing in Northwest Manor when Pacifica opens the gates. Durland drinks from the cider fountain after Manly Dan dives into it. In "Not What He Seems," Durland and Blubs ask Stan if he has a permit for the numerous fireworks the Pines are shooting off. He plays FCLORP with Blubs, Soos, and Toby Determined in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons." In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is with Sheriff Blubs when they hold the town meeting to discuss a new mayor. He lays down the ring into which candidates must throw their hats. Later in the episode, Durland is seen listening to Stan's radio interview, is on Main Street as Stan walks to the diner, and at the voting. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Durland is turned into stone by one of Bill Cipher's hench-bats, then is carried away while Sheriff Blubs reaches for him hopelessly. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he is in Bill's throne of frozen human agony. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls," he and the other townsfolk are turned back to normal. After weirdmageddon ended and everything went back to normal. Personality Deputy Durland is not a bright man. He is illiterate and is easily distracted by shiny things or loud noises. As a matter of fact, his comprehension level is so low that he had trouble solving a child maze game. In "Irrational Treasure," he is hit by several dozen tranquilizer darts, which may have affected his brain adversely, or even lowered his already horrid IQ. He is prone to loud outbursts and responds to stressful situations by screaming and sprinting into walls. He is easily distracted and is prone to simply-minded distractions that keeps him focused on what he is doing while being oblivious or even rudely ignoring his surroundings such as when he played with a bell and continued to do so even after a woman's purse was stolen before his own eyes. He works as a police officer with his best friend, Sheriff Blubs. They often avoid their responsibilities and goof off or fall asleep in their police car . Multiple times they have ignored crimes that happen right in front of their eyes, but Durland shows more enthusiasm for dispensing justice than his partner. In fact he was even the first to propose that they report the pterodactyl ripping off their car's roof, but he was easily swayed to instead go for a joy ride in a "convertible" police car. Despite Durland's clear stupidity he does have rare moments of insight and wisdom, such as when he was the first to proclaim that their roleplaying game was more of an escape from reality, using bigger words than his usual lack of comprehension on the English language would indicate and was about to finish his food-for-thought anecdote when Blubs interrupted him because he was a fortress and fortresses were not supposed to speak. This may imply that his usual stupidity could be more attributed to being near blubs as opposed to his own low IQ. Durland and Blubs have a very straightforward and close relationship. It is known that they have sleepovers and go on vacation together, and Blubs frequently compliments Durland and talks about how much he enjoys Durland's company. The basis of their friendship appears to be their shared liking towards simple and childish interests. Whenever Blubs is in trouble, Durland becomes overwhelmed with concern. They are not adverse to hugging or putting their arms around each-other, and they exchange friendship bracelets. Overall their relationship is shown to be that of best friends with a brotherly bond mixed with a parent/child or teacher/apprentice relationship. They also do fantasy role-playing with Soos and Toby Determined. Appearance Durland is a lanky and pale man with a large pink nose, big ears, and a black uni-brow. He has light brown reddish hair that's cut into a buzz cut, that is usually hidden under his uniform's hat. He wears tall boots with his uniform and has his trousers hiked up high. Sightings Quotes |Dipper vs. Manliness}} |Irrational Treasure}} |Irrational Treasure}} |Irrational Treasure}} Trivia *In "Irrational Treasure," Mabel expresses suspicions that Durland is illiterate. This is later confirmed in "Bottomless Pit!". * In "Blendin's Game," it is shown that Deputy Durland was the handyman at the Mystery Shack before Soos. Soos was hired literally less than 20 seconds after Durland was fired. es:Oficial Durland ru:Заместитель Дурланд Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Law enforcement